100 Times in Our Lives
by ScottishLaura
Summary: A 100 situations challenge that I decided to take up. Sam x Six, because there's not enough of it - although some are general friendship chapters.  I'll try to update at least once a week.
1. Prompt One: Finger

Prompt 1. Finger.

**AN: This is my first ever IANF fanfiction! This is one of those that is more Sam x Six then it is general friendship. It's one of the shorter ones, so I'm working on the length. Hope you like it anyway. **

"No, Sam that doesn't look right."  
>"Come on, are we really getting into a genetics argument right now?" Sam, Six and Four had been driving for three days straight, putting as much distance between the town they'd been in for the past few days and where they were now. Somehow, they had gotten onto the topic of genetics of finger and thumb straightness.<br>"Yes. Yes we are."  
>"Fine then. Technically, the gene for straight thumbs is dominant over the "hitchhikers" thumb, and so it's <em>your <em>thumb that doesn't look right."  
>"It may be the dominant gene, Sam, but it doesn't mean it's what most people have. If both your parents have the hitchhikers thumb, you'll get it. Apparently, more people have the hitchhikers thumb then they do straight thumb, and so, by logic, your thumb is weird. "<br>From behind the wheel of the car, Four sighed.  
>"I liked it better when you were both asleep."<br>"Shut up, Four." Sam and Six spoke at the same time. Four rolled his eyes, and turned back to the road. Sam turned back to Six, his next point in his argument forming in his mind. Six, however, had different ideas, and ambushed Sam as he started speaking.  
>"But - " Six didn't give him a chance to start arguing before poking a finger to his side. "Hey! That wasn't fair." Six winked.<br>"Shut up. Why are we arguing about genetics, anyways?" Six rested her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam automatically rested his cheek on her head, and placed an arm over her shoulders.  
>"You tell me, Six. You started it." Six smiled, and picked up her head, kissing Sam gently on the cheek.<br>"You keep thinking that, Sam." Sam smiled, and Six closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Sam's warmth. Soon, she was asleep.  
>"Happy now, Four?" Sam said, watching John.<br>"Not really. I wanted to know who'd win the argument."  
>"Shut up."<p>

**AN: Please review! **


	2. Prompt Two: Murder

Prompt 2. Murder

**AN: Another shorter chapter. Sorry! They do get a little longer soon; I just struggled with this one. I may re-write it at a later date. **

Murder, that's what it was. Six was disgusted as she picked her way through the bodies on the floor. Sam sidled up to her side, interlacing his fingers into hers.  
>"I can't believe this, Sam," Six whispered, looking up into Sam's eyes. "The Mogadorians. They just murdered them all. We hadn't even been here, and they tore through the place." She closed her eyes, not able to look at the bodies anymore.<br>"Six." He placed a hand under her chin, pushing her head up, and waiting for her to look at him. She did, slowly opening her eyes. "This wasn't your fault."  
>"But if we weren't on Earth, the Mogadorians wouldn't be here. These people would be alive, living normal lives." She began sobbing again.<br>"Six. You can't this all upon yourself. It's the Mogadorians fault. They chose to come here, to chase you all. _They _chose this. Not you. This was _not_ your decision, not your fault." Sam reached for Six's free hand, interlacing their fingers again. "You _can't _think that this was your fault." Sam gently tucked Six into his chest, their hands coming apart. Sam placed one hand on the back of Six's head and one on her back, enveloping her in his arms, a safe cocoon for her. They stood in the centre of the burnt room, lifeless, twisted bodies surrounding them. After a few minutes, Six took a shuddering deep breath and pushed herself from Sam's arms, resting her hands on his chest.  
>"Thank you, Sam." She stood on her toes and brushed her lips against his before turning away. Sam caught her hand again, watching her with a look of care across his face. Sam gently laced their fingers together, and the two walked through the room, their eyes looking ever forward, nothing making them look to the floor.<p>

**AN: Please review! **


	3. Prompt Three: Behind

Prompt 3. Behind

**AN: I liked writing this one more than the first two, honestly. It's quite fun teasing Sam. Hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

"Six! Behind you!" Six spun once, her dagger flashing through the air, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she sliced through the Mogadorian that had tried to attack her from behind.

Once again, Four, Six and Sam had run into a group of Mogadorian scouts whilst traversing across America in an attempt to hide from their enemies.

They obviously weren't doing well. The Mogadorian that had been behind Six fell to the ground bursting noiselessly into a cloud of ash, settling to the ground.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Sam and Four.  
>"You two have <em>got<em> to start watching your own backs. I'm getting pretty tired of this."

Bending down, she picked up one of the Mogadorian pistols. Getting used to the weight of it in her hand, Six aimed up and straight at Sam's head.  
>"Duck, Sam. There's someone behind you." Sam hit the deck and crawled away from where he had been standing. Six pulled the trigger a few times, flashes of red light coming from the end of her gun, and straight through the chest of the remaining Mogadorian.<br>"Oh my gosh, I'll never doubt you again, Six." Sam was back on his feet, pale as a ghost.  
>"What, you didn't hear him coming?" Sam shook his head. "Looks like we'll be teaching you some tricks of the trade, then." She winked at Sam, chuckling slightly. "Now, where's my thanks for saving your asses once again?"<br>"Thanks, Six." John smiled from across the room, fully aware that Six was capable of decapitating him if he didn't thank her.

Six turned her attention to Sam.

"C'mon, Six, you know we love you." Six smiled, and walked over to Sam.  
>"And don't you take advantage of that." Sam smiled down at Six, moving towards her.<br>"I wouldn't dream of it." Sam moved closer, smiling at Six. Sam reached out with a hand and wrapped a hand around Six's waist.

Six smiled again and rested her forehead against his. After a moment, as Sam leant in closer, Six stepped away, grinning.

"Come on, guys. We've got to get out of here before the back up arrives." Sam laughed to himself before following the two Loriens' that had run ahead of him.

"Why me?" Sam asked, looking up into the skies, as if asking Lorien itself the question.

**AN: Please review! **


	4. Prompt Four: Affected

This. Is. Mush.  
>I don't like it very much, really. But I felt like I needed to publish something, so here it is.<p>

Thanks to Sarcastic Musician for your reviews! In reply to your review on the last chapters (Seeing as I can PM you…) 100 situations (at least, the way I'm doing it) is that I have a list of 100 words that inspire a situation within a fandom. I don't think jealousy is on my list, but I might write one for a Writers choice, or just as a stand alone drabble.

My apologies for this being short. As I mentioned, I don't like this very much, and it feels forced. I'll try to make the next few a little longer, but at the moment they're also short.

On a brighter note, I've got holidays soon, so I'll hopefully be able to spend more time writing than I currently get.

Prompt 4. Affected.

Sam had never seen Six affected by anything as badly as she was taking this. Today was the 4 year anniversary of of her Cepan, Katarina's death. They were in Sam's father truck, and John was driving. As the clock ticked to 4:17pm, Six suddenly started silently sobbing, her shoulders shaking with a different rhythm to the truck. Sam wasn't sure what to do, so he slid his arm across Six's shoulders.

Six paused, not aware that anyone had noticed her pain – she had assumed . After a moment, though, she began sobbing again, her head resting against Sam's chest. Sam wrapped his other arm around Six, his long arms wrapping her up, and pulling her closer to him.

Of the three teenagers, none of them spoke for hours. John saw Sam and Six from the corner of his eye, and silently decided he'd continue driving.

Sam and Six sat in their embrace for a long time. Six's sobs began to subside, and soon only her shoulders shook occasionally.

As the clocked reached 6:00pm, Sam gently tightened his hug, before releasing Six from his arms. He immediately missed the warmth.

"Are you OK?" Sam gently ran his thumbs below her eyes, wiping away the last of her tears.  
>"I'm sorry about your shirt," she whispered, her nose blocked, her voice rather shaky. Sam smiled, leaving his arm over her shoulder.<br>"It's OK. I'm just glad you're alright." Six smiled and rested her head on Sam's shoulder. "If you ever want to talk," Sam whispered in her ear, "I'm here." Six looked up and smiled at Sam before placing her back again. Sam smiled back at her and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

From the drivers seat, John chuckled. Turning back to the road, he focused on where they were going, and not what they had left behind.


	5. Prompt Five: Caught

5. Caught

**AN: So, I may have forgotten what date it was and not realised it was roughly a week since I updated this… My apologies. On a brighter note, I have written a few more of these, and they seem to be going along very well! Don't forget to review – they make me happy! :)  
>-Scottie<strong>

"The Mogadorians," Six yelled. "They've caught up to us!" John spun around, panic spread across his face.. Reaching for Sam's hand and Four's hand, she turned herself and the two boys invisible. They pressed themselves against a large tree close behind them, and held their breath.

The Mogadorians were crunching through the forest towards the three teenagers. Six tensed up, and Sam calmed her quickly, interlacing their fingers and gently squeezing her hand. Six turned to Sam, knowing exactly where he was, but not able to see him.

The Mogadorian that was leading the charge stopped directly in front of the tree the teenagers were pressed against, an expression of rage swelling. Six pulled the boys to the ground, knowing what the Mogadorians reaction would be. Just as the teenagers hit the ground, the Mogadorian punched the tree in anger.

"How did we lose them!" He yelled, turning to the others. "Who was leading the search?" A few of the Mogadorian scouts shrunk back into the shadows. The Mogadorian leader pulled a dagger from its sheath and threw it directly at the taller scout at the front of the group. The dagger hit the targeted Mogadorian in the centre of its head, and he fell to the ground, exploding into ash.

"Move out, Scouts," The Mogadorian leader yelled. "We must keep moving if we are to catch them." The Mogadorians hurried away, and Six breathed out, returned back to normal visibility. John released her hand and stood.

"We should travel in a different direction to them. That way, we'll have less chance of being caught." Sam nodded.  
>"Seems logical." Sam pulled Six to her feet, and released her hand. They set off in a different direction to the Mogadorians, breathing a sigh of relief and gladness. They were all relieved that they were safe, and glad that Six had picked up the sound of the Mogadorians, hiding them just in time, and saving all of their lives.<p> 


	6. Prompt Six: Honour

**AN: I wrote this one in my Phys Ed Studies class the other day. It's nice and short and sweet. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it!  
>-Scottie<strong>

Prompt 6. Honour.

Bernie Kosar knew a lot about honour. He had learned a lot from Henri over the years, as well as learning a lot by listening and watching John.

Bernie Kosar knew that Number Six was an honourable girl. She was fighting with Sam and John, fighting for their planet, their home, fighting for what she believed was true.

Bernie Kosar also knew that Sam was an honourable boy. He was fighting for the truth, the truth about his father, fighting for the freedom of the remaining Lorien's on earth.

Just as Bernie Kosar had thought these things, Sam and Six walked in. They were smiling and laughing and they seemed happier then they had been for a long time.

The two teenagers sat down on the couch, still happy and smiling. After a few minutes, Sam stood up, walking over to the kitchen and fixing a drink for himself and Six. He sat back down, giving one of the drinks to Six. She smiled and readjusted herself on the couch, leaning into the corner of the couch. The two teenagers fell silent, and soon Six was asleep. After a while, Sam noticed this, and he quietly stood up. He pulled a blanket from the floor, the one he had discarded earlier when he had woken up. He gently draped it over Six, taking her empty cup from her hands. He picked up a pillow and placed it under her head, smiling as she turned her face into the pillow.

Yes, Bernie Kosar knew that Sam was an honourable boy, and that Six was an honourable girl. And Bernie Kosar knew a lot. He had been around for a while, after all.


	7. Prompt Seven: Swear

**AN: Hey guys! So this prompt is just a little humourous piece. It was interesting to write, and I'm not sure I like where it ended up, but hey. **

**Don't forget to review – it'll make me write faster ;) **

**-Scottie**

7. Swear

"Dammit!" Sam cursed as Six beat through his defences again, sending him flying backwards. Six walked over to him, offering her hand and pulling him up.  
>"You've really got to stop swearing, Sam."<br>"And you really have to stop beating me up."  
>"You're the one that tagged along, you've gotta put up with this." Sam sighed. Six grinned and poked a finger at his ribs. Sam jumped as her finger connected with his side, and he cursed again.<br>"Freaking hell, Six. Really?"  
>"Language, Sammy." Six winked as she walked inside the house.<br>"Dammit, Six, I hate you so much right now," Sam mumbled.  
>"I heard that, Sam," Six called.<br>"Oh God."  
>"That too." Sam smacked himself in the face and wandered inside.<br>"I don't see why I'm not allowed to swear," Sam commented to Six, who had relaxed onto the couch, her eyes closed.  
>It's not that you're not allowed to," Six replied, opening her eyes. "It's just fun to pick on you."<br>"That's not fair."  
>"Alien species that's basically lost her home planet, here. Life's not fair."<br>"True." Sam paused. "Dammit, Six, why are you so smart?"  
>"I've been alone for three years. I've learnt a lot." She winked. "And no swearing."<br>"Oh Da-" Sam stopped himself. "Fine."  
>"Well done." At that moment, John walked in.<br>"What're you guys up to?"  
>"Not much," Six said. "Just harassing Sam." John laughed.<br>"Come on, Six, leave the guy alone. He's only human."  
>"Hey," Sam called. "Is that like, a new form of racism? Planetism or something?"<br>"Call it what you want, Sam." Six responded. "It's still true."  
>"Oh shut up." Six opened her mouth, but Sam was quicker. "And don't tell me not to swear!"<p> 


	8. Prompt Eight: Hell

8. Hell  
><strong>AN: Again, I'm not sure I really like how this one turned out. I kinda just went with the flow. I may revisit it later, depending on how schoolexams etc, are going :) **

**For reference later in this one, this is movie world rather than book world, because that's the way it turned out… :)**  
><strong>-Scottie<strong>

Chaos had erupted. The ground all around the three teenagers had burst into fire, creating a living hell for them. Tied against a tree, they all began to panic. How had they gotten themselves into this situation? Why had they gotten themselves into this situation?

They had been camping in a forest, having no choice to avoid the Mogadorians that had followed them. Six had acquired a tent somehow, and they set it up, huddling together inside the tent to keep warm. They took it in turns to take watch, sitting behind a tree to the side of the tent, blending in with the darkness.

It had been Six's fault. She had leant against the tree, closing her eyes and listening for any disturbances. She had been exhausted, though, and soon the natural silence had lulled her into a sleep.

When she woke, it was too late. A tree branch snapped loudly, jerking her awake. Someone had thought it through, though, because as she jumped up, she was knocked back to the ground by a strong, muscled man, and her arms were pinned to her side.  
>"Sam! John!" Six yelled, hoping they would wake up and manage to escape. The man that pinned her to the ground quickly slapped a gloved hand over her mouth, still keeping her arms pinned, even with one hand. Six struggled to get free, but all that earned her was a kick in the ribs from another masked man, one who was watching another two men quietly unzip the tent, and step inside.<p>

A moment later, there was a yell of surprise, a bright flash of light and then nothing. Another minute later, the two men stepped out of the tent dragging two bodies.  
>"They struggled, but we gave 'em a kick in the head each. They won't be going anywhere on their own soon." The man standing over Six nodded. He squatted and looked into Six's eyes.<br>"If you so much as try and move a muscle, these two will suffer." Six nodded, scared. The men that had captured them were human, and shouldn't've been able to subdue the two Loriens as easily as they did. Six didn't want to put Sam and Four at risk, so she sighed, and relaxed her muscles and waited.

Who knew what the four men had planned, but they dragged the now conscious Sam and Four against a tree, and shoved Six hard in the back, causing her to stagger forwards, crashing against the tree and grazing her shoulder against it. She slid to the ground, and the four men came towards them. Roughly grabbing Six's wrists, one man tightly tied rope around them, then threading another, longer piece of rope through it. Another two men had tied Sam and Four's wrists, and they all threaded the rope through each boy's binds. Six' stomach dropped as she realised they were going to tie the rope to the tree. There was no way Six and Four could get out of the situation without hurting Sam, who had been tied in the middle.

That was when they started the fire. It had been an accident. Two of the men sat with bottles of beer around the small fire they had started. After an hour or two, the men fell asleep around the fire, beer still in hand. Until one man lost his grip on his while he slept. Suddenly, the fire started blazing, and the four men woke up, disoriented.  
>"Run!" One man yelled, panicking.<br>"What about them kids?" Another replied.  
>"Leave them. We gotta get out of here."<br>The men ran, and Six, Four and Sam were left alone, tied to a tree. A tree which suddenly looked like fantastic firewood.  
>"What are we going to do?" Sam asked, yelling over the crackle of the fast approaching fire.<br>"I don't know. Six?" John had no ideas. She opened her mouth, about to speak.  
>"Aren't you resistant to fire?" Sam cut in.<br>"Yes, but it wears my energy down."  
>"We need this." Four was almost begging now. Six thought for a moment, and then replied.<br>"Alright. But not until the fire is right on top of us. And even then, I don't know how long I can hold it, not with three people." Sam and Four smiled at her from her side.  
>"Don't worry. We'll definitely last longer this way." Six laughed briefly.<br>"Why don't you two get started on untying those ropes?"  
>"Can't you use telekinesis?" Sam asked.<br>"Apparently not." Sam sighed.  
>"Manual labour it is." The two boys worked slowly, using their fingers to get in between the knots tied into the rope, and slowly pull them out. Before they were halfway done, though, the fire was upon them.<br>"It's up to you, Six." Six took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The fire continued on it's path, but diverted around the three teenagers. When the fire was raging all around them, Sam quickly looked to Six. Her eyes were still closed, but her teeth were clenched, and drops of sweat covered her face – and not just because of the temperature of the fire.  
>"Yes!" Four celebrated as he untied the last knot, and freed his hands. He quickly untied the remaining knots on Sam's wrists, and the two boys moved across to Six. Her forehead was wrinkled in concentration.<br>"Don't worry, we're almost out of here." Six didn't respond, focusing only on the fire resistant bubble around them. Soon, the knots were undone.  
>"Let's get out of here." Sam gently pulled Six to her feet, and the two boys helped her to walk, doing nothing to break her focus from the bubble protecting them.<p>

Five minutes passed until they were safe of the fire.  
>"Six," Sam said, placing a black, soot-covered hand on the side of Six's ashen face. "You can stop now." Six blinked a few times, and broke from the trance-like state she was in. Suddenly, she began to fall, all her energy drained. Sam and Four caught her, and sat her down quickly. Four, knowing what to do, turned his Lumen on and shone it on Six, her whole body lighting up as she absorbed it all.<p>

A moment later, Six opened her eyes and pushed herself to her feet.  
>"Come on, boys. Let's get moving." Sam groaned.<br>"Do we have to? I feel like we just went through hell and back." Six smiled, and began to walk, leaving the boys with no choice but to follow.


End file.
